Past Secrets
by luvindrewfuller
Summary: Secrets hidden for years are about to come to light, but what happens when those secrets weren't meant to be told and history starts to repeat itself? originally find out bout future chris/evil wyatt fic - think this is better though.
1. I saved you

**Past Secrets**

.............................................................

_My take on how Chris and Wyatt find out about future Chris/Unchanged future._

_Chris is six and Wyatt eight. The two of them have overheard Piper and Leo talking about future Chris. Just basically an argument between the two of them. Came to me as me and my sister were arguing(Though not quite as childishly – I think) over my missing advent calendar chocolate. (She so stole it.)I know this chappie's really short but it's my first story and I'm in the middle of a load of R.E coursework that I got bored of. Okay I'm gonna shut up now..._

_A/N In this Leo is still an Elder not that you need to know it yet but..._

_.............................................................._

"Ha I told you I was more special than you!" Chris whispered to his brother who was sat next to him on the stairs. "Mom just said I saved you."

"Did not. She so did not." Wyatt whispered forcefully to his younger brother desperately trying to make Chris forget what he had just heard. No way would Chris ever save him. He was twice as powerful as his baby brother – at least.

"Did too." Chris retorted rolling his eyes – he knew what his brother was thinking. No way was he letting his brother win this argument. "And you are so not."

"Did not, did not, did not, did not. I don't need saving. I'm the twice blessed all powerful witch whitelighter. No way did you save me." Wyatt said trying to make himself sound as important as possible. "No way!" He added just to make sure his point got across. He noticed what Chris had added. "I so am Chris! Never forget it."

"Mom doesn't lie so I did too save you Wyatt!" Chris retaliated. "I did too 'cos mom said so and mom doesn't lie. Dad might do but mom doesn't and mom was the one that said it. So there."

The two of them were silent for a minute as their dad walked out of the room. Then:

"Mom so does lie and so do you! You're like this little gang of liars. It's not like I'd ever need you to save me anyway." Wyatt burst out unable to hold it in any longer.

"Wy." Chris said exasperated "If mom said I did then I did. Just 'cos you're all powerful doesn't mean you can't get your ass kicked." Wyatt's face was shocked at how mature his baby brother sounded. He was the big brother not Chris. "Definitely doesn't mean you can't get your ass kicked." An evil grin appeared on Chris' face as he used his telekinesis to slam his brother into the wall. "Definitely."

He stuck his tongue out at his older brother as he orbed off to their shared room where he immediately started amusing himself by floating his - boring - homework above his head. Wyatt pulled himself up, at least the wall hurt less every time he got slammed into it he was so used to it.

"Ow" He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up and announced to himself:

"No way did Chris save me, I'm better than him, I am. I so am. Just 'cos he threw me into the wall. I could do so much more to him than that. And I will."

Wyatt then followed his brother to their bedroom; detouring to grab some candy from the kitchen and upon arriving promptly said:

"I am better than you Chris. I will never need you to save me. Mom was probably just trying to make you feel better. So there. Ha!" Wyatt smirked at the look on his brother's face. "It's true. I'm the twice bl- Ow!" Wyatt winced as one of his brother's school books hit him round the head. "What was that for?" Wyatt scowled. "Chris! What is it with you? What the hell was that for? Just 'cos I'm better than you and you know you didn't save me doesn't mean you have to hit me! That really hurt! Chris! Seriously what was that for?"

Wyatt's voice had risen and his mom was now standing in the doorway wondering what was going on. Her boys didn't argue all that much.

Especially not at 2 o'clock in the morning.

She surveyed the school books on the floor and immediately gathered that Chris had been throwing things at his brother using his telekinesis - again. She suppressed a grin. Wyatt did get too big for his boots sometimes.

Well a lot of the time she admitted to herself silently.

Chris grinned and stayed silent as well. He might only be six but he knew how to annoy his brother well. Very well, the one thing that annoyed him most was not getting a response from his brother when he asked him a question.

Something Chris liked to do a lot.

..............................................................

_I'll probably write more on this anyway but reviews are much appreciated. Cookies to my first one._

_Next chapter – Chris and Wyatt try to avoid letting on that they know about future Chris._


	2. Leo

_Cookies for __**FirePony16 **__who gave me my first review and thanks I'll try to tone Wyatt down a bit (Although I think that's why I had Chris throw him into the wall)._

_**Crystal/Heavn**__ – I wish I could throw my brother against the wall too! _

_And thank you to everyone else who reviewed._

_Haven't yet decided why they wouldn't just ask Piper about it but it'll probably have something to do with the two of them just wanting to keep the argument going or just enjoying keeping a secret from their mom. I'll decide at some point in this chappie. Oh and hopefully this chappie will be a lot longer now I know people are actually interested in it._

_I also changed my mind about what this chapter was gonna be about, this idea came and seemed to work a lot better so I did this instead but there will be a chappie based on them hiding it from Piper soon_

_I'll try to update once a week after this but once I'm back in school the homework/coursework will return big time but I'll try. ____ (I really wasn't planning on updating this soon but I got it written so here it is)_

.....................................................................

The two brothers woke up late the next morning which was hardly surprising given that they'd been up all night arguing. Piper was down in the kitchen alone wondering what had made her boys go into a full blown argument in the middle of the night. She had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that they might have overheard her and Leo talking last night but she shrugged it off as being paranoid; there were plenty of things that could have them arguing - she just couldn't think of any.

"Chris! Wyatt! It's 10 o'clock! Get up!" Hearing no response she walked up the stairs and carried on shouting. "Now!"

Wyatt only snored in response and Chris promptly rolled over. She sighed and went back downstairs to get a jug of water. Leo was supposed to be coming to take them out today and the boys would die if they missed that; especially Chris given that his father had missed his past 3 birthdays and countless football games, school plays, Piper stopped that train of thought it wouldn't end up anywhere good.

It never did.

Leo's orbs interrupted her and she turned round and simply said:

"They're asleep. You'll probably have more luck waking them up than me." She sighed and went back into the kitchen abandoning her mission to get the boys out of bed. Leo just shrugged and orbed into his sons' room.

"Hey. Chris, Wyatt, wake up. It's dad." He said softly.

The two boys in question promptly woke up and ran over to their father swamping him in hugs like they hadn't seen him in months. Which was pretty much the truth. It was rare Leo ever came just to see them without there being a special occasion; although birthdays didn't seem to be included in that when they were Chris'.

Piper made her way upstairs after hearing the bounding that was obviously her sons getting out of bed and watched the grins on their faces as they pounced on their father. She allowed a small smile to play across her face as she saw the joy their father actually being there gave them; but it was quickly extinguished as she imagined the heartbroken looks on their faces the next time he was supposed to come; and failed to show up.

She went back downstairs listening to her boy's excited babble as they told their father what he'd missed in the, she paused for a minute working it out, 6 months since he'd last been down long enough to spend any time with his sons beyond a hello and a hug and this was the second time he'd been in the house in 24 hours. It was a bit of a shock she was so used to him not being here, being too busy with Elder duties.

The boys were dressed in record time and orbed off after a quick hug with their mom. Piper stayed in the kitchen and cleared away all of the stuff she'd gotten out to make the boys some breakfast. Well let Leo feed them, if he was actually going to be with them for a whole day he could do everything for them. It would make a change from his usual attitude.

She jumped as her youngest son orbed back in behind her.

"Hey."

"Chris. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say bye properly. Dad rushed us off."

"Well it's probably just 'cos he missed you peanut." She said touched that he'd bothered to come back to see her.

"I still want to say goodbye properly." With that he pulled his mom into a hug and whispered. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too peanut." She said kissing the top of his head. "Now go before your dad tells me off for stealing you away from him. You know how much he hates it when he can't spend as long as he likes with you."

She laughed and watched as her son orbed back to his dad. At least his dad was actually there for him to orb to. 'But how long will it last? How long will he be there for them in any way shape or form?' she thought to herself thinking back to what future Chris had said while he was with them.

While the boys were with their father Piper couldn't shake the nagging feeling that her boys knew something about future Chris; she just didn't know what.

All too soon, for Chris and Wyatt anyway, Leo dropped them back off with Piper and disappeared back Up There. Piper sighed as she watched him go knowing it would be much too long before her boys got to spend that amount of time with their father.

"So did you have fun?" She asked her boys, Chris with a face covered in chocolate and Wyatt with an ice cream stain on his top. She eyed both of them and then ordered, "Upstairs now, clothes off and bath run."

The two boys looked at each other and orbed off as Piper shouted after them, "And no magic!" There was a small smile on Piper's face as she watched her sons getting on again. Whatever had caused the argument last night seemed to have blown over.

She just still didn't know what it was about.

And what she thought it was, she hoped it wasn't.

...........................................................................

_Okay I know I said that this would be longer but I kinda think it works ending it there. Sorry for those of you that were expecting a longer chapter._

_Before I get complaints about how Leo is and how harsh I am about his not being there etc I'm playing off what Chris said in Spin City and how Leo wasn't there for a lot of stuff. Please don't hurt me._

_Reviews very much appreciated. I won't get offended if you don't like it but I really hope you did._


	3. Revelations

_**Charmedlover, Diana and FirePony16 – **__thank you lots for my reviews and sorry it's a bit late!!!!_

_Sorry this is late, I've been busy and without internet access at my aunts for the past week so I haven't been able to upload. Really really short as well, sorry!_

_Anyone reading Piper Falling from Grace, well that will be updated in the next couple of days – before school comes back anyway!!!!_

...................

Piper watched her boys playing. They were still getting along, nothing since the last major argument which she still knew nothing about – and hated it.

A week after they found out and Chris was still in shock at his parent's claim that he saved Wyatt. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he knew that Wyatt was more powerful than him and he hated it. It felt good to have something that Wyatt didn't.

"You so did not save me." Wyatt suddenly came out with.

Chris scowled.

"Mom, tell Wyatt to stop using his telepathy on me!"

"Wyatt. Do I have to ground you again? Stop using your powers on your brother." Piper called through.

"Mom." Wyatt whined.

"No." She said coming into the room giving Wyatt one of her don't mess with me when I'm telling you what to do looks. "It's not fair on your brother. Stop it or you're grounded."

"Fine."

Piper went back into the kitchen, started to get back to her cooking when she was interrupted again.

"Mom!"

"Wyatt, you're grounded." She responded to Chris' call. "No buts."

"So not fair." Wyatt muttered while Chris grinned. "So not fair!"

"I did anyway, if Mom said so." Chris said, going back on what his brother had said.

Piper stood by the door listening hoping they wouldn't end up in an argument, demons blowing up the house she could handle; but her kids? Not so much.

"Don't start." She passed by the two of them. "Don't." She added warningly before either of them could object.

The two faces behind her were exact mirrors of each other, though neither boy realised it.

A grin slid over Piper's face, at least it hadn't built up into the full scale do of last time; the only problem being she still didn't know what it was about.

The smile disappeared as she cast her mind back to that night, realisation crossed her face.

"Shit, please tell me they did not hear that. Please. Leo!"

She stood waiting for him to reform, well arrive, the amount of worry portrayed on her face was enough to let anyone know something major was wrong.

"Leo! For gods sakes will you get down here it's important!"

............

Up There the Elders were pacing, a demon had possession of Gideon's dagger – and Leo was missing.

................................................

_Right before anyone says anything the main finding out about future/past Chris (you know what I mean) is still going but that little plot bunny arrived and it kind of works with this – I think!_

_Reviews please!!!!!!_

_Ldf x_


	4. Chris

_Really short update here but I'm off back to school on Tuesday so it'll take me a while to get into an updating pattern and I wanted to get something up before hand. I've tried to add more detail, it was mentioned in a review on PFFG so I'm gonna try do it with this one as well, but if it doesn't work tell me and I'll switch back._

_Ldfx_

_Hope you like this is mainly a be mad at Leo chapter (Well is planned that way but I've completely switched half the story line so who knows...)..._

.................................

(Continues pretty much straight after last chapter ended)

"Where the hell is he?" Piper was pacing in the attic, absentmindedly rubbing the side of her stomach. "He should have come; I told him it was important. Hell what is important if this isn't? They should not have heard that. This is not good."

She continued rambling as her sisters watched confused, what the hell was she on about? Who shouldn't have heard what? Phoebe spoke first, trying to find a point in which to cut Piper off.

"Piper." She said, and was ignored as Piper continued her pacing. "Piper!" She all but shouted. "What the hell?"

Pissed off at being interrupted she simply stated.

"Something bad. Something very very bad."

Her sisters stared at her before simultaneously agreeing on one thing – find Leo; and fast.

******

Chris sat on the floor silently gloating about Wyatt's misfortune; he liked it when the great twice blessed king Arthur got taken down a peg or two. Especially when it was in front of him; good stories to tell Wyatt's mates when they weren't letting him play, generally meant Wyatt would cave and let him in he hated being embarrassed with a passion. Although for Wyatt there was no way to get back at him as Chris generally managed to laugh it off and recount a much worse incident involving Wyatt; hence Wyatt generally didn't bother.

******

"Why isn't this working? This should be working!" Paige said exasperated as scrying failed for the fifth time. She glanced over at Piper who, half an hour later, was still pacing muttering to herself. "And it needs to work and fast, I swear she's going to wear a hole in the floor if she carries on."

"With you on that one." Phoebe said dejectedly closing the book. "Nothing in here. You fancy asking them?" (**A/N Paige was being more whitelightery in later seasons so eventually I'm guessing no Leo** **Paige goes instead,** **well she does in this)**

Paige's look said it all.

"That would be a no then." Phoebe sighed. Effectively guilting Paige into agreeing to go. "So what else do you want to try, sensing's not working, scrying definitely isn't and there's nothing in the book."

"Fine, I'll go but when I'm scarred for life I'm blaming you." Paige orbed out scowling.

Phoebe settled herself back to work. This was going to be a long, long day.

******

Paige reformed, blinking in the bright light.

"Hey, I'm over here. I need information and like now before your great Charmed One ends up in a psych ward. You know how much I hate you guys so can we make this as quick and painless as possible? Please?"

A faceless, nameless, Elder walked over.

"Paige."

"Elder." She responded in exactly the same tone of resentment.

"Why are you here?"

"Well judging by the activity in this place and the fact it's no one important I'm talking to, you guys already know."

"Ah Leo, yes. He's got himself into bother again."

"Bother." Paige interrupted. "What kind of bother?"

"I'm not permitted to say."

Paige's rant was stopped before it could even start as Odin stormed over.

"Michael, go. Paige, hi; I am to presume you are talking about the fact that Leo is missing, am I right?"

"Yes. Wait a minute missing? We thought he was doing some crap for you guys again. But apparently not. What do you know?"

"That a certain athame has resurfaced and Leo has been missing ever since."

"Please tell me you are not saying what I think you're saying." Worry crossing her face as she pleaded with the Elder. "Please."

"Unfortunately not Paige. Someone has found Gideon's athame and unfortunately his death has not removed the enchantments he placed on it." Odin almost looked genuinely sorry as he said it

"Great just great. Thanks." Paige disappeared quickly in a flurry of orbs. Odin headed back to the group concern etched into his features, God he hoped the girls would be able to do something.

******

Paige reformed in the attic where Piper was, still, pacing. "Well for once they were useful." She announced causing Phoebe to jolt awake almost spilling her coffee. "Unfortunately there's a slight problem."

Phoebe pounced as soon as she heard the word. "Problem, Paige explain said problem."

"Athame, Leo's missing and guess who's athame it was?"

"God no." Phoebe said hopefully although the defeat was already apparent in her eyes. She tugged on the bottom of her top. "Please no."

"Yeah that would be the one, you know when me and Leo watched Chris die because Gideon was trying to kill Wyatt? Yeah it would be that athame."

Phoebe slumped, now completely defeated. "This is not good so not good. We so need the power of three for this and at the minute we only have the power of two; unless we can get Piper to snap out of it. Which is looking less and less hopeful by the minute."

Paige sat next to her sister. "Yeah, plus one to the bad guys; they got us on this."

Outside the door Chris and Wyatt recoiled in horror. **(A/N You may have noticed they have a habit of doing this, got it from Phoebe probably!) **

Wyatt was the first one who managed to speak. "What the hell?"

Chris just stood in shock. He had died. He had freaking died!

"Chris?" Wyatt noticed his brother's expression and grabbed his brother's shoulder shaking him. "Chris?!" Wyatt's voice was edged with concern. "Snap of it bro, come on." He shook his brother again desperately trying to get a response. "Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige!" He yelled. "Needed now, please. As in hurry before Chris ends up in a psych ward because no one can snap him out of it.!" He carried on shaking his brother to no avail. He slumped back in defeat as his Aunts came running out of the attic, both of whom paled as they saw the location the boy was in, as well as the vacant stare he had.

Silenced stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. The two currently sane adults both thinking exactly the same thing.

Not good.

******

Leo's face was pale and he was shaking, his hand and pale yellow shirt covered in blood. He looked up and was rewarded with a large boot in his face effectively forcing his head back down; he groaned as his head hit the floor, hard. His captor grinned.

This would be fun.

...............................

_The Leo bit was originally longer but that would have revealed who it is too soon. If you want to have a guess at it review and I'll tell you if you're right!!!! Oh and obvs the be mad at Leo idea kinda disappeared but I kinda like this anyway. :)_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Ldf x_


	5. Memories

_New character who I will introduce this chapter belongs to JOUNOUCHI sama who asked me to put him in so he is (if you are interested what he looks like search Jensen Ackles) Main idea still runs but this is gonna change it a lot..._

_Reviews, reviews, reviews – YAY! My internet is back up and working properly so I can do this a lot easier – which lead to the at least 2 hour long conversation regarding a challenge and how this character was going to fit in at like 3am._

_Only short but forgive me it's my first week back at school and I've had 4 tests to revise for._

............................

"This is just perfect!" Paige exclaimed throwing the book down. "Leo's missing, Piper's wearing a hole in the floor and Chris hasn't moved or said anything since he heard us talking earlier. What else can go wrong?"

"Don't say that, don't say that, whenever someone says that something goes wrong." Phoebe said clamping a hand over her sister's mouth. "Everytime."

"Well then now will just have to be the time we change that, won't it? Any ideas on any of this?"

"No." Phoebe sighed. "Well not for Leo anyway but we could maybe get through to Chris with a mind link. I don't know if it would work though."

"Well it's worth a try anyway, especially with no Leo or Piper. Did you get a read off her?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it will help. All I got was pain, and despair."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch – at least you don't have to feel it and can you stop being so worried."

"Sorry." Paige muttered. "But that's still not gonna help us with Leo."

Wyatt stood in the corner still trying to get through to his brother, it still hadn't happened and everyone but he was starting to lose hope in ever snapping him out of it.

"Hey Chris, come on bro, wake up, come on Chris." He carried on completely oblivious to what his Aunts were saying. "Chris, come on, snap out of it mate, please."

Paige and Phoebe turned to look at the 8 year old still trying to get through to his little brother.

"Sweetie. It's not going to work." Phoebe said gently.

"Yes it will!" Wyatt snapped round to glare at his aunt. "Yes it will."

Paige put a hand on her sister's arm to prevent her from causing any further damage. "Just leave it Pheebs."

Phoebe sighed and once again went back to the, now useless, book flicking through the pages angrily; desperate for information to help, at this point, any of her family. Paige came up behind her and put her arm over Phoebe's shoulder.

"It'll be ok." She said. "If anyone was gonna die we'd have had a visit from future boy wouldn't we?" Phoebe almost smiled at Paige's attempt at humour. "Hey. It's true; I don't think Chris would go through all that only to let his mom die."

"Yeah well, I'm not taking any chances." Phoebe replied still furiously flicking through the book. "Not with my family." She slammed the book shut. "Ok, little cosmic help is in order."

Paige looked confused and glanced over at her sister.

"Summoning Grams." She shot off Paige's look.

"Woah, slow down. Can't we try the mind link thing first? It might work."

"Fine. Who are we doing first Chris or Piper?"

"Chris, better chance it'll actually work."

"Fine."

Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and they chanted.e to Life and Mind to Mind

"Our spirits now will intertwine  
We meld our souls  
And journey to  
The one whose thoughts  
We wish we knew."

**(A/N This is from memory so sorry if it's wrong!)**

.................................

The Elders were still talking unable to come to an agreement on trying to save Leo. Leaving it up to the sisters was not an option, if the girls failed and they didn't have a back up plan Leo would be lost, and whatever evil had taken him would remain nameless.

Silence suddenly descended over them as a slip in the cloak belonging to the thing slipped, revealing the, very weak, but unmistakeable feel of an Elder.

..................................

"_Where are we?" Paige asked surveying the bleak surroundings. "I know this is in Chris' head, but where."_

_Phoebe grabbed Paige and yanked her down just before an energy ball whizzed overhead that would have hit Paige dead on._

"_I think I know. When he was in the past I caught a premonition off Chris, it looked pretty similar. I think he's got that Chris' memories back."_

"_Oh God. Now I get Piper, this is not good. At all."_

"_Yeah well, first off we've gotta persuade Chris to pull himself out of here. That'll be one less whacked out relative to deal with anyway." Phoebe walked off leaving Paige no choice but to follow._

"_You could have told me we were walking I wouldn't have worn heels!"_

"_Paige! Just quit complaining, we have a Chris to find."_

"_Fine, fine, fine I'm coming, I'm coming."_

............................

Downstairs the phone rang and Wyatt regrettably tore himself away from his younger brother and orbed downstairs. He picked it up.

"Hello." He said cautiously.

"Hi. Is that Wyatt? Is your Aunt Paige there? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, but she's kinda unavailable. Why?"

"I'm one of her charges, but she's been ignoring me."

"Oh." Wyatt brightened a bit. "Well I'll tell you then, she's kinda inside my brother's brain."

"Right. Why?"

"I dunno. You'll have to ask her."

"Ok. Thanks."

The phone clicked on the other end and Wyatt orbed straight back upstairs not bothering to replace it on it's stand.

"Chris?"

..........................

The darkness of the underworld, hided the face of his captor from Leo's view.

"So. You gonna tell me who you are or am I just gonna guess until I get it right?"

"You know who I am Leo. You knew from the second I stuck that dagger in your gut. You just can't believe it."

"So." Leo forced himself upright wincing. "If I know who you are then you won't mind telling me."

"Still a fool. Oh well, you might have stopped me but the greater good will win out. Believe me."

"Gideon." Leo breathed the word almost unhearable if it were not for the silence in the cavern.

"Congratulations Leo."

Leo glanced at him just in time to see dark orbs encircle the ex-Elder as he left.

Leo slumped, full of concern for his family.

......................

A portal opened in a back alley of San Francisco and a young man, strikingly similar to Cole, stepped out and orbed off.

He had an Elder to save, and a message to deliver.

...........................

_Yes I know it's short but I did warn you!_

_Please review_

_Ldf x_


	6. Future consequences

_Yay next update. I decided I would blow off my history homework and start writing. Done it so fast so I can't review reply, basically I haven't been online to look I wrote this so fast! Seriously though if I start neglecting my other story just shout at me and I'll write or you know if I just don't update at all email me or whatever and I'll write!_

..........................

A figure completely clothed in black walked into the cave and surveyed it looking for the person he came for. His eyes settled on a thin pale figure curled up on the floor; shirt, hands, and surroundings covered in blood, dried and fresh. The young man stood in the entrance rushed over and grabbed hold of the man. The two of them disappeared in a shower of orbs; just in time to miss Gideon arrive scowling.

"The greater good will win out Leo, even with your little saviour."

..................

The orbs reformed in the manor, where much to the figure's surprise no one was in sight, however Wyatt alerted by the orbs soon rushed to greet them.

"Who are you?" The blonde witch asked, temporarily not noticing the state his father was in and was instead staring at the man healing him.

"My name's Jack. I believe this belongs to you." He said indicating Leo who lay on the floor.

"Dad!" Wyatt gasped and ran towards him.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Where's your Mom? It's kind of important."

"Uh downstairs. But she's kinda insane."

"Insane?" Jack looked worried. "Damn." He said before rushing off where he found Phoebe and Paige still working on Chris and Piper still pacing muttering to herself. "This is not good. At all. How the hell am I supposed to save this dimension if only one of the people who could manage to do it is currently sane?"

"Hi guys." A voice called from downstairs and Jack froze. "Guys?" She walked upstairs and not noticing Jack walked in to the room. "Oh God!"

"Hey." Jack said. "They're fine. I think. Ask Wyatt he knows more than me." He looked Billie up and down. "Damn you're a hell of a lot hotter in this dimension."

"Dimension? Ignoring the comment that came before it. "Did you just say dimension!?" She practically screamed.

"Yeah, but anyway you might wanna snap them out of it."

"Obviously. But why do you care so much."

"Future consequences." Jack said with a smile. Billie looked at him oddly. "Well it's partly true plus I've always wanted to say that. If you want to be really fuss dimension consequences but future's just funnier; and more annoying especially if your name is Paige, Phoebe, Piper or Leo."

"Whatever." She said, once again not responding to his earlier comment. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Upstairs. With Leo."

"So he's ok then?"

"Not exactly. Also depending on who you're talking about."

She scowled and walked off. He followed staring at her ass.

"Leo!" She screamed, after looking at his face. "Oh my God! What happened?"

Leo's voice came out barely above a whisper. "Gideon." He moaned and curled himself into a ball, still in pain despite Jack's healing.

"Oh my god, Leo. Wyatt, go get your Mom ok?"

"She's still kinda insane." The eight year old said.

"Just go get her sweetie ok?"

"Ok." He cast one last glance over to his father before running off to go get his Mom.

......................

_Paige and Phoebe walked over the rubble._

"_So where are we again?" Paige asked._

"_I'd hazard a guess at San Francisco, though where exactly I have no idea."_

"_Demon!" Paige shouted pulling Phoebe down with her as she ducked. "How many's that now?"_

"_6. But who's counting?"_

_The demon in front of them suddenly blew apart._

"_Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here!"_

_The figure in front of the girls kept shifting, from a frightened six year old boy to a hardened 23 year old resistance leader._

"_Well we found him." Paige said._

_Phoebe just looked at her._

"_Well we did!"_

......................

Billie watched Jack suspiciously as he walked through the door. "So who are you again."

"I never told you."

"I know. That's why I'm asking."

"My name's Jack. I'm from another dimension. There's kinda a problem there."

"And you're here because?"

"You guys are the only ones that can stop it if it spills over here, which it will by the way, and trust me you don't want it to."

"Stop what?"

"Daddy!" Wyatt ran into the room stopping Billie from getting her answer.

"Hey little guy." Masking his face so his son couldn't see how much pain he was in.

"Mommy's here."

Leo glanced over at Piper then at Billie.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, her and Chris are the same, I think Phoebe and Paige are trying to get through to him."

"Think?"

"Well I only got here 5 minutes ago, met Mr dimension hopper here and then you."

"Mr who?" Leo asked bemused.

"Me." Jack said stepping forward. "My name's Jack."

"Please do not tell me you are my grandson from the future or something."

"Not exactly, I'm from another dimension."

"God."

"Yeah well you might want to talk some sense into Piper here. We're gonna need her."

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes. Maybe. But I don't wanna tell until all of you are here, cos it's complicated."

........................

"_Chris, you need to wake up honey. We need you."_

_The currently 6 year old Chris nodded his head crying. "I wanna go home."_

"_You can. You just need to wake up."_

"_I don't know how."_

"_Yes you do honey. Just think about Wyatt and your Mom."_

"_We have to go." Paige said._

"_You do that ok honey. We'll see you soon." Phoebe kissed her nephews head and stepped backwards holding her sister's hand._

"_You ready?"_

"_As I'll ever be."_

_The two of them chanted the spell to take themselves out of Chris' mind. _**(A/N I don't know it so we're just gonna skip it. K?)**

...................................

"So did it work?" Phoebe asked.

"Dunno. Chris?"

"Yeah?" The 6 year old said.

"Oh thank god." Phoebe rushed over and crushed her youngest nephew.

"Right so that's one whacked out relative dealt with now for the next."

"And then Leo." Phoebe added.

"And then Leo."

The two of them rushed off leaving a very bemused 6 year old behind who quickly decided it was worth it to follow.

.............................

The door burst open and Phoebe and Paige stampeded in closely followed by Chris.

"Leo!" The screams of joy came from both Phoebe and Paige, closely followed by a "Daddy!" from Chris.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Gideon." Leo said, aware that his sons were listening. "How much do they know?" He said pointing at his sons.

"Oh just that future Chris died and Wyatt was an evil tyrant." Phoebe said quickly over cheery.

"Phoebe!"

"What, it's not my fault they learnt how to eavesdrop so well, while we were planning on how to save you. Which by the way how are you here?"

Billie decided to chime in. "From what I gather it's courtesy of Mr dimension hopper here."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"Yeah, hi that would be me. Now can we concentrate? I healed Leo, you managed to get through to Chris we just now have Piper to deal with."

"Leo just talk to her. That should work, I think. I don't know just try it."

By the time Phoebe had finished the whole room was staring at her.

"What? Just do it and you can tell us why the hell you're here."

"Can't we just wait till Piper's out of it?"

"Done." Piper said and was immediately crushed by her sisters. "Who's that?"

"Can't back out now buddy."

"You sure bout that?" He said slyly orbing to the other side of the room. "Doesn't matter anyways I'll tell you. I'm not a cryptic jerk like future boy."

"Hey!" Chris butted in. "That was me err is me."

"Just leave it." Phoebe advised. "It gets way too confusing."

"Anyway." Jack said, ignoring Chris' outburst and once again keeping his eyes fixed on Billie, though this time he was gazing above her ass. "My name is Jack Mathews Turner. I am Paige and Cole's son from another dimension, alternate reality call it what you will. We have a problem there that's about to spill over here. The Ultimate Power is back and stronger as Avatars."

All the adults in the room paled. Billie more than anyone.

"What's the ultimate power?" Wyatt asked. When no one answered Chris said.

"I'm thinking bad." A nod came from Jack who was still distracted by Billie.

"Yeah it's bad."

...........................................

_Yeah so sorry if you didn't like the whole Billie Christy thing in season eight but bringing evil Wyatt would be kind of boring for me cos I'm using him elsewhere hint hint_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW – they make me happy!!!!! And happy equals faster updates!!!!_

_Ldf x_


	7. Blondy

_**FirePony16 – **__Yeah, I know that wasn't my best work but it was just a boredom filler in the two hour journey from Lancaster, I might put more detail in it later and re upload it. I'm gonna try and update all of them in the next few days._

.......................................

The adults in the room pulled themselves out of shock, needing to hear more about the new Ultimate Power. Chris and Wyatt still listening wondering what the hell was going on.

Jack sighed, great, he thought, I didn't think they would take it this bad. "Yes, they're back. One of whom's counterpart is stood in this room."

All eyes turned to Billie, Chris and Wyatt's out of their head's in shock.

"Moving on." Billie said quickly turning back to Jack.

"Well, they took over in our dimension, and chances are they're coming here next. I mean they nearly managed it last time." Jack was once again staring at Billie's low cut top under the guise of talking. "You guys saw what it would be like in the Wyatt timeline right? Yeah, good well think that for what the world ends up like."

"Oh my God." Phoebe said.

Piper just clung to Leo fearful.

Paige stood dumbstruck.

Jack sighed, again. This would be a long day.

...............

Chris and Wyatt sat in the conservatory, supposedly playing; more accurately eavesdropping.

"He cannot be serious! You guys died last time!" Piper's shriek came through the door, slightly muffled still audible.

"What is it with this family and dying?" Wyatt asked his brother who just shushed him and went back to listening.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that." Billie said, clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"Doesn't matter." Piper said. "Moving on."

"Never mind about that, basically you and your sister's counterparts have taken control of my dimension. Obviously in mine Christy never died, and you never came to your senses. And their way of controlling is bad, as I said they did it Wyatt style just worse. Magic is exposed, has been for about 3 years, the Elders no longer exist and whitelighters are few and far between. You guys are all dead, except for Chris, I don't actually know what happened to him." Jack paused letting all the information sink in.

"So, to put a long story short bad?" Billie put forward nervously.

"Pretty much yeah." Jack said running a hand through his hair and trying, but failing, to stop himself staring down her top. "Which would be why we have to stop it."

"Yeah, we got that part." Piper said, once again taking control. "So Gideon, I'm for the blowing up."

"Yeah I can go with that." Phoebe said. "Although will it kill him?"

"No." Leo said. "An Elder can only be killed by another Elder, which is how I managed to do it last time."

"But you're still an Elder so why can't you do it?" Paige said confused.

"Because if I ever do it again I'd be cast out."

"And in what way is that a bad thing?" Piper asked.

"Not entirely sure." He replied.

"Where'd Billie go?" Phoebe said interrupting the conversation. "She was here a minute ago."

"Oh crap!" Jack said. "Yeah, you might wanna go get her 'cos otherwise she's dead meat."

"Dead meat?"

"She'll have gone after Gideon." Jack said shrugging. "She's done it before."

"Before?"

"Oh, in my dimension. He's the last surviving Elder although I think he's dead now."

"Right." Piper said. "Let's go people."

Jack watched them go and then shimmered off, they'd never manage it in time but he needed to get them out of the way. They wouldn't let him go otherwise.

.....................

Gideon slammed into the wall cursing.

"What the-"

He was cut off by a bolt of electricity. "Bastard."

"And you would be who?" He asked spitting blood out of his mouth.

"Your worst nightmare. Leo killed you before I arrived, but if he hadn't well let's just say I would have."

"Cocky aren't you witch?"

"You could say that." Billie said setting his robes alight. "But then I'm the Ultimate Power so I have a right to be."

"Ultimate? Never mind, no fancy title will save you."

"Wanna bet?"

Gideon stood up. "Yeah, I do." He flicked his fingers sending Billie into the wall.

"Crap." Billie pulled herself up, rubbing the back of her head.

Gideon laughed and tried to orb off. "Wha-"

"Oh, anti-orb spell, couldn't have you trying anything like that." She laughed. "You see I need to get you back for the pain you just caused my family, plus your Elder ass needs its ass kicked."

Jack shimmered in, watching the exchange silently, in his world Billie had died; well until Christy had brought her back and that Billie was more powerful, although this time round Billie seemed to be winning.

He changed his mind after Billie was sent flying into the wall again.

"Yo Blondy! Unfortunately for you it seems like it's your gorge little ass that's getting kicked here rather than the deserving little bastard's over there."

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well at this point saving you." He said casually aiming an energy ball at Gideon and extending a hand down to help Billie up. He looked at her eye. "Ouch, you're gonna have a shiner in the morning babe."

Pointedly ignoring his hand she stood back up herself. Gideon moaned and Billie sent a rock into his face.

"I look like I need saving in what sense?"

"In the sense that you were just thrown into the wall – again."

"Were you spying on me?" She asked outraged.

"No, just this has happened before. In my dimension."

"Whatever."

Gideon pulled himself up. "Are you two quite done? We have a fight to complete you know."

"Shut up!" The two said simultaneously both sending lightning bolts in Gideon's direction.

..........................

"Where'd Jack go?" Paige asked after five minutes hearing nothing from the man.

"God knows." Piper replied. "Damn that should have worked."

"What?"

"To call a lost witch spell."

"Yeah, that should have. Why didn't it?"

"How should I know?"

.......................

Billie stared at the scorch mark on her top. "Great." She scowled. "I actually liked this top."

"So you came after Gideon in it why?"

"Because I did, now will you go away?"

"No. Because you're not going to win."

"And you would know that why?"

"Are you forgetting the alternate reality part?"

Billie just scowled and sent Gideon flying for the sake of it. The ex-Elder groaned as he once again hit the wall, once neat black robes now ripped and covered in dust. Jack repeated the action giving Gideon no chance to recover.

"I'm doing fine." Billie said. "Now will you please just get lost? I do not need your help."

Jack shook his head, brown hair falling into his eyes. "Not going anywhere Blondy. We're gonna need you when they come across. Look you know what I'm bored of this." Jack sent a burst of energy balls towards Gideon's limp form. The ex-Elder soon became nothing more than a pile of smouldering ash and Jack smiled. "Right, we can go home now." He grabbed hold of Billie, leaving her no choice but to come with and shimmered both of them out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Piper demanded as the two of them appeared.

"Killing Gideon." Jack replied shrugging. "Now can we get down to the important stuff? Like the Ultimate Power could arrive any minute now and you would have no idea how to deal with them!"

"Will you calm down?" Piper said. "We've dealt with them before."

"Not with these two." He replied. "It wasn't just Christy that was taken, Billie was too. The bond between the two of them is a lot stronger than it was in this dimension; and trust me it's a lot harder to break."

"And you would know about their bond how?"

"Now's really not the time." Jack said uncomfortably.

"Do I want to know?" Piper asked.

"No." Jack said hurriedly. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Sure." Piper said, once again pulling the book of shadows towards her. "So any ideas on how they're gonna do this?"

"No. I couldn't get that much; more like she hadn't been told that much. I think somebody might have told."

"She?"

"Does it really matter? Just look in the book, come up with some protection spells and teach Chris and Wyatt some stuff, we'll need them too."

"Did I just hear you right? You want me to get my kids involved in the biggest battle since last time we fought the two of them?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "If you wanna survive."

As if on cue Chris and Wyatt burst through the door grins spreading from ear to ear on their faces. "We get to fight!?" The two of them shouted in shock. "Cool." The two of them sprinted towards the book pulling it from their Mom's hands and leafing through it excitedly.

Piper watched her boys, wishing desperately that she could have shielded them from all of this for a bit longer, they were so young and had already seen so much; especially Chris with his new memories. He should have never had to see that, one Chris going through all that was bad enough but both of them? He was six years old and had 23 years worth of pain inside him. Whose sick and twisted idea was that?

"Mommy." Chris interrupted her thoughts. "When are we gonna fight?"

Piper pulled her youngest into a hug, ignoring the protests and ruffled his hair. "Hopefully never." She whispered into his ear. "But never's not gonna happen."

Chris pulled away and ran back to his brother who was still eagerly looking through the Book glad of the opportunity to do so without being told off. The brunette sat next to his blonde haired brother and joined him similar looks of joy on their faces. Piper watched them sadly, so much for a normal life.

.................................

_Arghhhh what is up with me???????? I rewrote this four times and I STILL don't like it!!!!!!!_

_So is it just me or is it rubbish? I might rewrite it again if people really don't like it so let me know what you think!!!_

_Ldf x_


	8. Hi Dad

_K, so there's no real excuse for leaving this fic for like a month but I have been updating just not this one! I have had like zero inspiration on this one and it's been incredibly hard to write so I hope it's at least half way decent. I still prefer what I've written for everything but this one, well except Darkness but anyway, so PLEASE let me know what you think. I had to force myself to write so hopefully the next chapter will be better..._

_Again sorry for leaving this fic for so long! Thank a 5 month anniversary that happens to be soon for this... (cheers to self) ...there's gonna be another actually on the day..._

...............

"So Blondie, you gonna thank me for saving your ass or not?"

"Not." Billie said walking straight past him not even sparing him a glance. "I didn't need saving."

"Sorry, but somehow it looked like you did. Maybe it was the fact that you were on the floor in pain." Jack said smirking. "Or possibly you know the amount of times you flew into the wall."

"Jack will you just shut up?" Billie said exasperated stopping in the doorway.

"Nah, I like talking to you; anyways me and your evil double used to get on."

"And I am not my evil double. Ergo I don't like you."

"Slight problem there sweetheart, you're hot, I like you so I'm not gonna leave you alone." Jack said smirking, leaning against the wall.

"Ok. Stop calling me that!" Billie said clearly annoyed turning back to face him. "I am not your sweetheart!"

"Again, evil counterpart disagrees." Jack replied still smirking. "She used to like that name; so long as Christy wasn't around anyway."

Billie groaned and walked off; he may be hot but he was damn annoying. Jack just watched; he knew he'd win her over eventually – if he could do it with an evil one he could do it with a good guy. He pulled himself off the wall and shimmered off; time to get some help.

.........

"I still don't trust him." Piper insisted. "He might be not be keeping secrets but why come all the way over here just to warn us? I mean we've fought them before."

"Piper, you didn't trust Chris either; turned out he was right and he saved this entire future. Why should Jack be any different?" Phoebe said, for what the 5th time?

"Because Jack is...he's just!" Piper said infuriated. "Could you please back me up in this? You are my sister!"

"I know but, I don't see why we can't trust him." Phoebe said. "Leo, back me up here."

"She's got a point Piper; he hasn't given us any reason not to trust him. Not yet anyways." Leo said.

"See? Will you please just give him a chance? He hasn't done anything yet." Phoebe said, glad of the support coming from Leo.

"He's got a week. If nothing happens his ass goes straight back to his own dimension." Piper said then walked out; Phoebe looked helplessly at Leo.

"I'll talk to her." He said sliding off the table.

.........

"So...you get any cool facts bout this ultimate power with all those fancy new memories of yours?" Wyatt asked. The two of them were sat on Chris' bed staring at the wall.

"Nope, just learnt a lot of new ways of torturing demons." Chris said happily. "If mom ever lets me near one that is."

Wyatt grinned. "Wanna go get one now?" He asked. "I'm sure we could practice your torture methods for _educational _purposes."

"You're on." Chris said grinning back. "But maybe tomorrow. I'm tired plus I have nearly 30 years worth of memories."

"K." Wyatt said. "So you wanna go annoy Billie?"

"Yeah." Chris said already running to the door.

"Wait up!" Wyatt called chasing after him. "I decided on it!"

"So?" Chris yelled up the stairs. "If I'm downstairs first then I get to go first!" He laughed. "So get a move on."

Wyatt sighed and orbed, Chris upon hearing the jingle immediately screamed up at Wyatt for cheating. Wyatt who was by this time in the kitchen and already with Billie didn't care in the slightest about his brother's accusations.

"So, Billie..." He started.

Billie groaned; why could they never annoy anyone else?

..................................

"Piper, why are you so desperate not to trust Jack?" Leo asked, slightly annoyed given that this had to be at least the third time he'd asked just phrasing it slightly differently each time trying to get a response.

"Because the last person who came to help us died defending his little brother!" Piper said starting to break down. "I am not having that happen again! I'm not!"

Leo pulled Piper into his chest and tried to calm her down. "It isn't gonna happen ok? He isn't gonna die."

"But you can't say that for certain. He could still die!" Piper said refusing to let herself get calmed down. "Chris did!"

"He won't ok? If you want I will guard him 24/7, I'm not gonna let him die." Leo said still trying to calm her down.

"Promise?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Promise. Now come on." He took Piper's hand and led her out of the room.

....................

"Hi Dad." Jack whispered.

"What?" Cole asked confusion etched into his features.

"Oh, sorry different dimension. I'm your son – deal with it." Jack said quickly not really giving his father a chance to argue or comment on the fact that he didn't really belong in this world.

"The evil one?"

"No! I am not evil! Why does everyone assume that?" Jack cried, temper flaring up.

"Because I was the Source."

"Will you get over that already? You're just as bad in my world! Do you wanna get out of hell or not?" He shook his head in exasperation, why did he have to be this damn stubborn!?

"What? You can get me out?" Cole asked incredulous, out of hell? That was supposed to be impossible...

"No. I just decided it would be funny to tempt you. Of course I can." Jack snapped.

"Does Phoebe hate me?" Cole looked desperate, almost pleading at the thought that his ex wife would hate him. Regardless of her feelings for him, he still loved her...

"Not so much. Well there's a picture of you in her office, and there's one in her room in my world, dunno bout here."

"Good." He looked relieved. "So can I get out of here now?"

"Soon, I'm the only one that knows how to do it and if Bills and Christy show up they'll know immediately. I gotta make sure they can't find out."

"Oh." Cole looked slightly dejected. "But you're coming back right?"

"Course I am, how the hell could I leave my dad in hell? I am not some heartless being like everyone seems to think I am! Jesus, why does everyone have to assume that? But anyways I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Cole murmured after watching Jack shimmer off. His eyes filled with hope Cole once again started reliving the days he'd spent with Phoebe. He had soon discovered it was the best way to survive the day to day life of hell, even if it did nothing in the long term scheme of things.

.......................

Jack laughed as the demon once again failed to get his energy ball anywhere near him. "You can do better than that!" He taunted, dodging yet another energy ball. "You're a disgrace to demon kind if you can't even hit me! I'm not even full demon!" He grinned as the demon in question once again missed. "God, you guys really ought to invest in some target practice, you're hopeless!"

The demon had apparently called on his mates as another 6 shimmered into the cave just seconds after yet another energy ball failed to collide with Jack. All 7 of the demons then launched themselves at Jack who promptly shimmered out and reappeared behind them smirking.

"I am not that easy to beat. Do you guys know nothing?" Jack said, now sounding bored. "You are the weakest link, goodbye." He quipped blowing up the 3 closest to him. "Oh and sorry but so are you four." He smiled at them and blew them up. "So now what?" He muttered. "Bored now, I've done everything on my list; not that it was very long anyway."

"Talking to yourself Jack?" Said a voice which began slowly applauding. "Congratulations, you have finally gone insane. Not that I was in any doubt that it would happen, but I am surprised it took so long. Personally I thought you'd lost it years ago."

Jack turned around and his eyes widened in recognition. "Shit."

.................................

_Arghhhh – horrendously short, and is so crappy but I kinda felt guilty about not updating – it probably wouldn't have ended up much better anyway, or longer to be honest, but at least it got the story going a bit more...and I have decided it is horrendous and am seriously considering not posting it at all but I will if only because of how long it has taken to me to actually WRITE the damn thing!_

_Next chapter is going to involve something for my best mate..._

_Sorry!_

_Ldf x_


	9. Arguments

_Right then update...and I have just realised how much I have had Leo around...I'll come up with a good reason at some point in this chap, I forgot he was an Elder in this fic...oops._

...................

"Did you really think we wouldn't follow you over here? I did think you had some intelligence, it was obviously the bare minimum but still, I did think you had a few brain cells."

"Aww come on. Do you seriously take me for that much of a fool? I'd like to see you come up with a better plan. Let's be honest your sister really is your better half isn't she?" Jack said smiling.

"Do you have a death wish Jack? Cos the way you're acting, I'd say you do." She snarled.

"No. But you do. Have you forgotten who's in this dimension? I'd like to see you go up against your sister _and _the Charmed Ones. Didn't you have enough trouble defeating just the sisters?"

A fireball made its way towards Jack who quickly dodged and responded in kind.

"Touchy subject then?" Jack said grinning. "I really did think you were over that. Obviously not."

"Are you sure you don't have a death wish Turner?" She started moving towards him.

"Nope." Jack said smiling. "But I really gotta go. Tell your Blondie I'll be seeing her." He winked and orbed out. Christy growled – oh he was so going to die, insufferable brat!

...............................

"The Elders apparently sensed another disturbance, I personally think it's them trying to prove they know more than us, but anyway if it was them wouldn't they have attacked already?" Paige said, not impressed at having been summoned, why exactly couldn't they have told Leo? And more to the point how come Leo was still around? He normally disappeared for months after he'd graced his family with a visit. "If they're anywhere near as bad as Jack seems to think they are they should have anyway."

"Hey, if they haven't I'm not complaining." Piper said. "I am not eager to have you guys die on me again."

"Sorry – again." Billie said.

"Stop apologising sweetie. It's not your fault." Phoebe said.

Billie muttered something which sounded vaguely like easy for you to say you weren't the one that did the killing. Phoebe sighed; would that message ever get through to the blonde?

"Moving on." Leo said before anything escalated into a full scale argument. "Disturbance anyone or have we forgotten already?"

"So any ideas on how we beat them this time? I don't think the past trip will work this time." Piper said.

"I'm drawing a blank." Phoebe piped up. "Anyone else?"

"Nada." Paige said shaking her head. "But seriously are we sure it's them?"

"We're sure." Jack said orbing in. "Christy just attacked me, coincidentally she is still not over you guys almost defeating them in my world, but anyway we're sure."

"Oh, that line's been used before. Didn't she set your jacket on fire?" Phoebe said laughing.

"Yes." Billie answered, annoyed. "Right before she went off with some demons. Are you ever going to forget that?"

"Nope." Phoebe smirked. "It's funny. So defeating strategies anyone? Cos I'm still drawing a blank."

............................

"So Leo how come you've been around so much?" Paige asked rounding on her brother in law before he had a chance to leave the room. "I mean it, you're never here for this long."

"Ummm, would you believe if I said that the Elders had let me?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Leo said staring at the floor, he was apparently fascinated with the pattern on the carpet.

"Stop stalling Leo and give me a damn answer! The last time you were around this much was when..."

"When what?"

"WhentheotherChriswashere." Paige mumbled hurriedly not entirely certain whether Leo was completely over that or not.

"When what Paige?"

"When, when the other Chris was here." Please don't kill me, please don't kill me...

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? I'm here aren't I? Does it really make a difference why?"

"It does if you're gonna go away again and not speak to any of us for 6 months!" Paige almost yelled her voice raising as she tried to get Leo to listen.

"Is that what you want Paige? Is that what you're trying to get through to me? Cos it seriously sounds like it right about now, what is your problem? You know what I don't even wanna know!" Leo said storming off. "I'm here now so get over it!" The door slammed behind him and Paige winced – well that didn't go as planned...

.................

"You told me he was dead!" Christy screeched. "If so then why was he stood in front of me in all his usual arrogant self? He didn't look dead to me! In fact he looked perfectly alive and kicking! Not six feet under where I thought! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want us to fail or something? I thought you'd left all of that behind when Jack left! And what's with him calling you blondie? Please do not tell me you were dating!"

"What's wrong with that then anyway? Tell me, no I mean it tell me because I really wanna know. Because I really have no idea. And of course I don't want us to fail! Do you really think I would? I'm your sister Christy! I searched for you for years! I left the first real friends I had, the first witches I met, for you! There is nothing wrong with me! I thought he was dead! He left! How was I supposed to know that he'd come here instead? Contrary to popular belief I do not like the little shit, I would prefer it if he was dead, so will you please just trust me on this? I really didn't know he wasn't dead! If you want me to leave I will!"

Christy remained silent as Billie's anger started rattling the walls of their, oh so delightful, cave not wanting to have any of that anger aimed directly at her. Billie's eyes flashed daring her sister to respond, Christy backed away slightly, not enough for Billie to notice like but enough to get her out of the firing line if Billie did decide to unleash her fury. Billie was still looking towards her sister dangerously and her voice was laced with venom as she continued.

"Is that what you want me to do Christy? Because in case you've forgotten I was the one that rescued you, not the other way around. Do you want me to leave Christy? Was I only good for that? Should I have just left you in that cave and carried on with the sisters? Because I will if you want me to; I know how to repeat what we did _without _you, I could do it by myself if I wanted to so if you want me to leave just say so. But don't expect me to just disappear because I'll just do this myself."

Billie flashed out leaving Christy shaking in shock and horror. Not good.

..............................

_Short but I really wanted to get something out because I have been SO lazy lately and just haven't been writing – sorry!_

_I'll try and update everything else soon..._

_Ldf x_


	10. Forgive me

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!! I really did not realise I had left this fic so long!!!! Admittedly with exams and fics that I prefer this has been on a back burner but 3 months nearly 4 by the time I get this written is just horrendous!!!!! Sorry! But to be honest I'm not really liking this fic anymore...I'd abandon it but I'd hate myself for not finishing it so I'm gonna get it done as quick as possible...its dying a slow painful death and needs putting out of its misery..._

..................................

"Leo! Leo! Get your ass down here!" Piper scowled, "You know what I definitely preferred it when he was hanging around here, didn't take him as long for him to get his ass down here."

"Piper, you could just summon him." Paige put in, "There's like a zero chance that he's gonna respond now over the other 10 times you called him."

"I agree with Paige, just summon his ass and trap him in the crystals so he can't go anywhere. That way we get some information out of him and you get to see your husband. Two birds, one stone."

Piper just shot her sisters a death glare and continued trying to call Leo, not that he'd responded at any time during the past 3 hours but still, it couldn't hurt to try again. And again. And again.

.....................................

"Jack? Are you here? Jack? Come on Jack, answer me! I know you're here somewhere, Christy told me she saw you. Jack? Please answer me, I've got nowhere to go, I walked out on Christy. Please Jack, I need you."

"What?" Jack's surly voice cut through Billie's pleas. "I don't have a choice but to kill you, you know that right? I told you that if you ever came through to this dimension I'd have to. The sisters got lucky beating you the first time, they won't manage again. And I can't let another dimension fall when I have the power to stop it." Jack's voice had turned cold, the sort of cold that Billie had only heard once before, when Jack had given her this message to start with. It still chilled her that he could talk about killing her completely emotionless.

"Jack please, just let me go home. The sisters can handle Christy, just let me go home."

Jack laughed bitterly, "You really think I can let you do that? You think I can let you take that chance? Let you have the chance to betray me again and go back to your sister? Give you the chance to destroy yet another dimension? Or go tell your precious sister that the girls don't have a chance of defeating her? Sorry sweetheart, but it ain't happening."

"Please," Tears had started running down Billie's face, "I promise Jack, just let me go home."

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered his voice cracking with emotion. "But I can't let this go on any longer. Forgive me."

Cradling a fireball in his hands Jack stood over the crying blonde trying to summon up the courage to kill her, but seeing his ex girlfriend curled on the floor so defenceless had shattered Jack's resolve. For the both of them the 30 seconds that passed seemed like an eternity. Leaning down Jack gave Billie one last kiss before setting his fireball loose on her and summoning a dagger which he plunged into her heart.

"I love you."

"You too Jack, you too." Billie whispered before breathing her last breath, Jack stared at the blood on his hands and promptly broke down in the middle of the Underworld not giving a damn about the demons that would almost certainly find him.

"I'm so sorry Billie, but I had to. I'm so sorry."

The man crumpled over the girl's dead body and wept. It might be a war but Jack had seen too many people die to not care about the one he had killed himself.

....................................

"So both men who could be some sort of help in this are currently ignoring us. You don't reckon they're having some mind blowing sex do you?"

"Phoebe! I think we'd know by now if Leo was gay!"

"He could be bi...anyway just trying to lighten the mood! God knows someone needs to, this house is like a morgue!"

"Phoebe! Just shut up will you?"

"Fine." Phoebe went into a sulk and flopped down on the sofa, "Party pooper."

"You could always be helpful and go ask our nephew if future Chris had any dealings with the Ultimate Power – maybe there's a better way to defeat them than dying."

"Wait a minute, you want me to ask an 8 year old to go rooting through the memories of his war torn future self to see if he ever came across them in the future? What happened to let him live a normal life?"

"Phoebe, none of us are normal and Chris now has the memories of two timelines in his head – I think the normal life train has left the station permanently. Go find out! He's probably tried to find out already anyway, just ask him if anything came up. Unless you'd rather join Piper in shouting at the ceiling."

"I think I'll go talk to Chris, one of us going insane is quite enough thank you."

"Good, now get moving missy, I have potions to make." Paige flapped her hands at her sister as she shooed her out of the kitchen and towards the conservatory where Chris was watching TV.

Phoebe shot her sister a look before heading off to talk to her nephew, Paige merely smiled innocently at her older sister's retreating back.

"Love you too!"

Phoebe turned round and stuck her tongue out at the half whitelighter.

"Real mature Pheebs, now get going because I for one am going to get fired if I take much more time off work."

.................................................

8 smouldering piles of ash later and a blood and goo splattered Jack Turner finally made his way out of the Underworld and back towards the Manor. Well, that was the Ultimate Power half done, now there was just Christy and getting home to deal with. Oh that should be fun; the chances of the sisters actually having the spell he needed to get back? Slim to none.

.................................

"Leo, if you don't get your ass down here within 5 minutes I am summoning it; Elders and their rules be damned! Leo!"

"What? We're kinda busy up there Piper, someone killed Billie."

"Our Billie?"

"No, the other one; the thing is we have no idea who did it and Christy has vanished."

"So, we go kill Christy problem solved, then Mr dimension hopper can go back to his own home and everything's fine and dandy."

"Not that simple Piper, killing Billie messed with the balance – not like last time but still, Christy needs to be back in her own dimension before she can be killed."

"So we send her and Jack through a portal and let him deal with her."

"Piper." Leo groaned.

"What? It would work, and I'm fairly certain he's capable of killing her by himself anyway, as far as I remember Christy only had the firepower, Billie was the main threat. There we go, problem solved – now we just get the two of them here send them through and everything goes back to normal."

"It won't work Piper."

"It doesn't."

"Chris? What are you doing here this time?"

"I'm not here exactly, I'm just projecting – your plan won't work, it's gonna take the power of three to kill her...otherwise you end up a son short." Chris' projected image shifted around looking at the floor, "Let's just say it's not pretty."

For the first time Piper noted the large scar above Chris' right eye and if she was right there were a lot more than that hidden under the 23 year old's long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, as I said not pretty. You guys need to be there to kill her – she just comes back otherwise, Jack died trying to; there's another Resistance in my time now, one against Christy rather than Wyatt. I gotta go; she tracks magic, you and Aunt Paige are standing guard but if she feels like it you guys are gonna be dead in an instant. Love you Mom."

"Bye Chris." Piper said as the young man's body faded out of view. "Right then, new plan – we all go to Christy's dimension, kill her then come home."

"Does that one work?" Leo yelled.

A disembodied voice came back, "Don't know it's never been tried. Sorry Dad, can't help you."

"Right then, Paige can go grab Jack, we'll go to the Underworld and sense Christy then we'll all go through to this other dimension kill her then come home. Sorted."

"Piper..."

"Not now Leo, Paige, Phoebe! We have a plan, get up here now!"

..................................................

_Figured I'd give the actually vanquishing of Christy to a separate chapter...so two more tops ___

_Ldf x_


	11. The final step

_And now to what is hopefully the last chapter in this fic too! I'm so happy! I've been on a writing high and managed to get 4 updates out in like 24 hours so I am very pleased with myself...this will be number 5 but it's not gonna get done within the 24 hours unfortunately! But nearly done! Soon I can leave this dreadful fic behind and move on to my new ones! I can't wait!_

_Please make my day and review the final chapter of the fic I have come to hate but have strangely enjoyed writing...at least the last chapter anyway...moving on...here comes the fic!_

.................................................

"So after our visit from future boy we now have a plan, and hopefully a plan that will work. The brat almost gave us his future consequences line again." Piper smiled as she stood in front of her sisters and Jack, Leo was behind her making a bunch of vanquishing potions.

"And this plan would be?" Phoebe asked.

"Cliff notes version we snatch Christy throw her through a portal into her own dimension, we follow kill and return. Apparently killing her here would screw the balance up, Billie's death did slightly but not enough to make any difference."

"So basically a practically impossible task?"

"Pretty much yeah," Jack spoke up, "have any of you even tried capturing Christy? She's a damn hard one to catch, and an even harder one to subdue. She's not a demon, she's a human being, and smart enough to realise you're coming after her. She's also smart enough to realise that you guys aren't going to kill her until you have her where she belongs so she's not gonna care about putting up a fight. This isn't a simple find and retrieve, this is a suicide mission."

"Thanks for your input Jack we'll be sure to take it into account. Now Paige, orb we're paying a visit to the underworld." Piper commanded brushing off Jack's concerns in her determination to get back to the normal life she craved.

Paige did so and the three reappeared in the Underworld, immediately running into a bunch of demons.

"Well this should be fun." Paige muttered, her sarcasm supplies seemingly never ending.

...................

"Idiots," Jack muttered, "might as well go do something useful with my time, there's a man in Hell that wants freeing, not like I'm doing much good watching Leo make potions." He shimmered out causing Leo to look up in surprise having thought Jack had left with the girls.

Appearing in front of his dad Jack let loose a grin, all hell would break loose in the manor when he returned with this particular man in tow.

"Long time, no see." Cole commented.

"I timed this for maximum impact, you'll see why when we get back."

"Take your word for it then."

"Too right you will." Jack stuck his tongue out, "Now let's get going cos I really hate this place."

"You're not the only one!"

.......................................................

"You actually thought I was gonna come quietly? God, you guys are even worse than my lot! At least they realised I was a lost cause, that was before I killed them of course, but still," Christy laughed, "you guys really are pathetic."

"Oh yeah? You do know your sister's dead right? How much damage do you really think you can do by yourself?" Phoebe scoffed, hardly a wise move but fun all the same.

"More than you know, but to be perfectly honest I can't be bothered with you guys, you really wanna kill me? Do it now, cos I sure as hell ain't letting you send me back to the hell hole of a dimension I created."

The Charmed Ones looked at each other before simultaneously deciding to knock the girl out now that she seemed to be, well, they weren't exactly sure what sort of mental state Christy was currently residing in but regardless it was currently in their favour and they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth for any reason.

Some well aimed punches later an unconscious Christy was orbed back to the manor. Jack at least had the decency to look impressed however the man behind him was currently holding most of the sisters' attention.

"Cole?"

"Yep, currently on a day pass from hell, miss me?"

Jack just rolled his eyes and started drawing a triquetra on the wall ready for his return home. It was beyond him why he'd bothered springing his dad in this dimension when Phoebe already had a husband, but at least he wasn't in hell, there was that part.

"Ye-no-I don't know, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"As I said, no longer in hell decided to come say high, so why is there an unconscious girl on the floor?"

"She's evil," Phoebe said, "much like you Cole, what are you doing here? I'm married, I have a kid, why are you here?"

"No particular reason, I'm probably gonna end up in hell again in the near future so figured I'd say hi while I had a chance."

"You've had your chance now go, we're busy."

"You sure, I could always help-" Cole said trying to prolong his stay.

"I'm sure, now go before I vanquish you again."

"You do realise I'm fully human now? No demon left at all, side effect of the power that got me out."

"I don't care, get out."

Cole hung his head dejectedly and walked out; well at least he'd gotten to see her. Now he could go kill himself in peace, and not end up in hell. There was no way he'd get to the top but anywhere ahd to better than wherever the hell he'd just been.

.............................

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Christy and Jack were currently in Jack's home dimension, not that Jack really classed it as home anymore. Christy was unconscious at their feet but none of them had yet managed to kill her, she looked too damn innocent to kill. They had just spent the past half hour staring at her in an uncomfortable silence. Eventually Jack broke it by launching a fire ball at the girl by his feet. Not a killing blow but it did bring Christy back into the land of the living.

She sat up snarling, unable to stand due to the pain currently coursing through them due to the fire that had just hit them. The snarl appeared to be all it took to get the girls to realise that she was a threat, not a demonic one but a threat none the less.

As Piper blew Christy's hand off Phoebe rooted around in her pockets until she found the piece of paper she was looking for. Grabbing her sister's hands she started reading watching as Christy started howling in pain. Seeing that the spell was starting to work Jack just stood back and watched as the girls continued their chant. Once the girls stopped he just looked at the lifeless body of Christy Jenkins and was unable to dredge up any emotion at seeing her dead like that, he just felt empty.

After another uncomfortable silence and a round of goodbyes, Phoebe, Piper and Paige left to return home. Jack sent some fireballs at the lifeless form reducing it to ash and then orbed somewhere, anywhere, he didn't care where, he just wanted away and out of this hellish life for good.

........................

Arriving back at the Manor with triumphant smiles on their faces the girls walked downstairs and into the conservatory where Piper was engulfed by her two sons both desperate to know every single detail of what had transpired. Phoebe and Paige watched Piper try and answer her kids' 3,000 questions fighting grins, noticing Piper turned to her sons and told them to go ask their aunts. As the realisation of what Piper had just said sunk in Phoebe and Paige started backing off casting worried glances at each other. Chris and Wyatt shared identical grins and threw themselves on their aunts.

.......................................

Leo watched them smiling softly before orbing back Up There, finally answering their call. Piper looked up at the tinkling of orbs and saw Leo disappearing once more. As he left he mouthed something at her but Piper couldn't make out what it was. She moved into the kitchen and started cooking dinner, after all vanquishes always made her hungry and the boys hadn't eaten yet. She started cooking smiling contentedly as she realised that life was finally back to normal, well as normal as it could be in the Halliwell family, and that the biggest worry for her currently was what the boys would like for dinner.

...............................

The destroyed Bay Bridge had become Jack's sanctuary as he surveyed the city below him. Technically life could return to normal now, for the mortals anyway. There was a lot of carnage that needed to be cleared but they' heal alright. It was the magical world that would struggle, with the Halliwell/Warren line being gone and everything. He sighed and orbed home. At least he could kid himself that everything was fine now even if he knew it wasn't completely true.

Besides the past would remain a secret for ever more, and the secrets to Christy and Billie's rise to power would have an unfortunate accident involving fire and disappear lest there be a repeat. After all there'd be no him around to go dimension hopping would there? He smiled and set to work fixing his apartment. Everything seemed right finally.

................................

_Arghh! Hate it hate it hate it!!!! But then it's done now so I don't ever need to look back at it again! Yay! I've had most of this chapter written for ages sat on my computer but I couldn't find a way to end it...anyways the dreaded thing is finished with now!! I hate my ending but otherwise it would have dragged on and on and on..._

_Ldf x_


End file.
